


Starscourge

by Hino



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also Ardyn being nice for once, Gen, Going with the whole Ardyn as king and oracle thing, Prompto is uneasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: In which a Fallen Oracle shows consideration and kindness, for once.-Set in the 10 year timeskip-





	

**Author's Note:**

> First FFXV fic and gods, I'm trying.

“You’ve got the Scourge, you know.”

 

Prompto tensed, bullets in one hand, gun in the other. Darkness blanketed Hammerhead, and although little pockets of light shone down over the converted pitstop, he was far from them.

Footsteps approached from behind, and Prompto felt two hands settle on his shoulders, giving a soft squeeze. He refused to flinch at the touch, instead focusing on taking apart his pistol for maintenance. Another, fully cleaned and ready to operate, sat on the workbench if he needed it, but the man had been coming by often enough that Prompto knew he wouldn’t need to use it. “You’ve been finding it hard to breathe lately, haven’t you?”

“I just thought I was coming down with a cough,” came the calm answer from Prom, focused on disassembling and cleaning the gun in his hands. “I’ve been working myself to the bone over the past few weeks.”

The voice tutted at Prompto’s response, and before the blonde could react, he found himself forced to turn, meeting Ardyn’s gaze. Prom had never gotten past those yellow eyes. They always made him uneasy, like they could see all the things he was hiding. “My dear, you must take care of yourself.”

Prompto grit his teeth and brushed Ardyn’s hands away, moving to a table that was closer to the station’s floodlight. There was no weapon there for him to use, but he didn’t care. From what he’d seen so far, Ardyn got less cocky when he was close to the light. “I’m fine,” he answered flatly, setting down the bullets on the workbench and grabbing a rag. “I need to pace myself, is all. All those hunts are starting to take it out of me.”

“I’m afraid that ‘taking it easy’ is only delaying the inevitable.” The man spoke softly, as if picking his words carefully. It only made Prompto laugh, muffling it in his upper arm as it turned into a cough. That in turn made Ardyn raise an eyebrow in confusion. “Have I amused you somehow?”

The coughs continued for a few more seconds before turning back into weak laughs. “It’s funny,” Prompto began, taking a few breaths to calm himself down. “You blanketed the world in darkness, tortured me, murdered several people, and now you’re worried about my cough.” A grin formed as he turned to face Ardyn, noting the confused look on his face. “It doesn’t seem like you to be so concerned.”

 

For a moment, Prompto worried if he said the wrong thing. Ardyn seemed to be dwelling on the words, looking down at his feet, then to the cracks in the pavement. Silence descended over them. Even the daemons that lurked just out of sight had no sound to offer, which was a first.

The empty air hung thick, and the blonde shifted uneasily, not sure what to do. Breaking the silence usually ended in Ardyn attacking him, or just flat-out vanishing. It wasn’t like he wanted Ardyn around, but if he was telling the truth about the Starscourge, the persistent cough in his chest and the dark colouring that was starting to crop up on his skin, then Prompto knew he needed to swallow his fears and wait.

After what felt like forever, Ardyn twitched, fists clenching and releasing. He lifted his gaze to meet Prom’s, and the boy took a moment to look at the immortal. Golden eyes which usually stared right into his soul had dulled, and the smug look that he seemed to constantly wear had eased up, replaced with a tired looking smile. It looked wrong on all accounts, but Prompto still couldn’t find it in himself to break the silence. “I guess the Oracle in me is shining through.”

That was enough to push Prompto to talk. “Oracle?” he asked, crossing his arms and shifting his weight onto one leg. This was going to warrant an explanation, and it wouldn’t help to be tense through the whole thing. “What, you’re an Oracle?”

“I was,” came the bitter response. “I still am, by all technicality.”   
Ardyn took a step forward, and Prompto stood straight, watching the man carefully. “Long ago, I was both King and Oracle. Of course, the Gods were less than kind to me.” Another step forward, making Prom reach back for his gun. It wasn’t in any shape to fire, but the grip would do enough damage to put Ardyn off balance at the least. “I had a brother, who was yet to be chosen by the Crystal. Jealous of all the favour I had received from the Gods and the citizens, he conspired against me, demonized me, and had the world do the same.”

“And you were pushed out of the spotlight,” Prom answered, starting to understand. “Forced out of home and hated by the people you gave so much for.”

“And the Gods, for all their grace, did me no favours. Having purified the people, absorbing the Starscourge from their bodies so they could live, and harbouring it within myself safely, I turned to them for help. And they struck me down. Said I was unclean. Tainted.” He stood before Prompto now, looming over him, yet Prom couldn’t find it in himself to be afraid. Ardyn didn’t look menacing or plotting.

Just... sad.

 

Without warning, Ardyn placed his hands on Prompto’s cheeks, securing him gently but firmly. Prompto tried to pull away, merely resulting in Ardyn stepping on his feet to keep him in place. It made him hiss in pain, but Prom refused to ask the other to move.

“The gods merely rejected me. They didn’t have the foresight to strip me of my power,” Ardyn began, leaning slightly so he could be level with Prompto’s face. “And a bit more Starscourge won’t harm me. I am immortal, after all.”

Prompto smiled uneasily, not sure what to do. “I don’t know whether that’s comforting or upsetting,” he answered as Ardyn leant in close, pressing his forehead to Prom’s, and moving a hand from the man’s cheek onto his chest. “Also that is really weird, can you please stop?”

“Afraid not,” was the answer, complete with a grin as Ardyn focused. Prompto felt breathless for a moment, managing to look down and watch as the glowing light grew in intensity. Pain began to bloom in his head, too, but it didn’t last long. Pain was quickly replaced with bliss, and Prompto felt himself relaxing, entirely at ease as the power of the Oracle began to wash over him, drowning out the agony. For a moment, he was lost to it. It felt like he was back home in the past, camping somewhere and taking photos while Noct fished with Gladio and Ignis read peacefully. “And besides, I still have a use for you.”

Ardyn’s words shattered the memory, making Prompto stiffen as he focused on the old Oracle. The golden glow was back in his eyes, although it was punctuated by the dark splatters on his skin. Remnants of the Starscourge that lingered only for a moment before vanishing into his body. Ardyn stepped back, and Prompto wriggled his toes, getting the blood back into them. 

 

“Make sure to look after yourself, my dear Prom.” There was that smug tone again. Whatever had possessed Ardyn to display kindness was gone now, although Prompto couldn’t find it in himself to care. It was easier to hate him this way. “If you feel ill, do let me know.”

Prompto smiled. “Sure thing, Izzy.”

His answer made Ardyn flinch, and Prom took great joy in that, watching as the man struggled to regain his composure. With a sigh, the man removed his hat and bowed politely, vanishing into the darkness as he stood. Prompto was unmoving, waiting until all of the unnatural darkness had faded before letting his guard down. He touched at his chest, feeling nothing out of place. His head didn’t feel different either as he pressed his palm against it.

Lifting his shirt, Prompto bit his lip, noticing the lack of black patches on his chest. It meant that Ardyn was telling the truth. Ardyn had helped him, and now, Prompto expected the man to collect on that favour. It made him nervous, and a chill ran down his spine as he quickly returned his attention to his gun, hoping to get it cleaned as fast as possible.

 

A few months later, Prompto would find another spot of Starscourge on his arm.

Later that day, Ardyn would be waiting by the workbenches.


End file.
